Tajemnice pamiętnika Izabeli/Alternatywna linia czasu
Ciąg dalszy odcinka "Florencja". Shiri zmienia bieg czasu, w wyniku czego ona i jej brat nie przychodzą na świat. Dziewczyna chce to naprawić jednak ktoś usiłuje jej w tym przeszkodzić. Bohaterowie *Shiri Flynn *Justin Flynn *Florencja Van Stomm *Olivia Tjinder *Josh Flynn *Sophie Flynn *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Van Stomm (żona Buforda) *Izabela Van Stomm (córka Buforda i Nicol) Fabuła - Obiad masz w mikrofalówce, wystarczy tylko podgrzać, a... - mówiła Izabela dopuki Florencja jej nie przerwała. - Nie jestem dzieckiem mamo! Mam już dwanaście lat. - Tak, ale pierwszy raz zostajesz sama w domu i... - Nie wiem jak to możliwe, już od dawna powinniście zostawiać mnie samą. - Zuch dziewczyna. - powiedział Buford. Shiri, kryjąca się wraz z Justinem za płotem i obserwująca to wszystko z ukrycia, kręciła głową. - Nie rozumiem. No nie rozumiem. - Wracajmy z powrotem - powiedział Justin. - i wszystko naprawmy. Siostra go jednak nie słuchała. Przeskoczyła przez płot i pobiegła w stronę Izabeli. Justin spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. - Dlaczego ona najpierw coś robi, a potem myśli? - wyszeptał sam do siebie. - Mamo! Jak mogłaś? Co to ma znaczyć?! Dlaczego nie jesteś z tatą?! - krzyczała biegnąc w stronę Izabeli, po czym mocno ją do siebie przytuliła i spojrzała na jej twarz. - Kim ty jesteś? - powiedziała przerażona Izabela. - Mamo, nie pamiętasz mnie?! - Co to ma znaczyć? - spytał Buford. - Nie wiem, nie znam tej dziewczyny! - wykrzyknęła Izabela. - Odczep się od mojej mamy! - wykrzyknęła Florencją i złapała Shiri za ręce, po czym brutalnie wyszarpała ją z uścisku. Była od niej silniejsza i to nie sprawiało jej problemów. - Zaraz wracam. - powiedziała, po czym, trzymając Shiri w silnym uścisku, poszła w stronę furtki i brutalnie wypchnęła ją z ogródka. Shiri upadła na bruk. - Sprałam nie jednego kujona. Dlatego lepiej trzymaj się z dala ode mnie i od mojej rodziny, wariatko. - powiedziała Florencja zatrzaskując za sobą furtkę. Do siostry podbiegł Justin. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytał. Florencja, która jeszcze nie zdążyła odejść od płotu, zatrzymała się słysząc jego głos. Przyłożyła ucho do furtki i zaczęła podsłuchiwać. - Nie, nic. - odparła Shiri wstając. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić co to miało być?! - spytał głośnym szeptem. - To był impuls... nie mogę strawić tego, że mama ma dzieci z kimś innym. Florencja to poniekąd nasza przyrodnia siostra. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ona jest taka podła! Florencja stojąca za płotem zmrużyła groźnie oczy. Nie przypominała sobie by jej mama kiedykolwiek była w ciąży. Flo była jedynaczką. Więc kim są tamci dwoje? - A jak byś ty się zachowała, gdyby ktoś obcy wparował do naszego ogródka i zaczął krzyczeć na naszą mamę? - spytał Justin. - Shiri to jest alternatywna linia czasu! My tu nie istniejemy. Shiri usiadła przy płocie. Musiała powoli przetrawić to co się właśnie stało. Źle się stało, że zmieniła bieg czasu. Ale nie miała zamiaru od razu tego cofnąć. Najpierw musi się dowiedzieć, jak to się stało, że jej mama wyszła za Buforda. - Wracajmy i zróbmy wszystko tak jak było. - powiedział Justin. - Nie. - odparła Shiri wstając. - Jak to nie? - Najpierw muszę się dowiedzieć dlaczego nasza mama wyszła za Buforda. - powiedziała ruszając w stronę centrum. - Dokąd ty idziesz? - Do parku. - Po co? - Pomyśleć. - To musisz iść aż tam? - Tak. Tam mi się najlepiej myśli. - Najlepiej ci się myśli w piwnicy. - Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że w tej linii czasu nie ma ani naszego domu, ani naszej piwnicy. - To musisz iść aż do parku? - spytał unosząc jedną brew. - Tak. Justin westchną. Uważał swoją siostrę za nieogarniętą. I miał rację. Shiri często miała szalone pomysły i myślała impulsywnie. Właściwie częściej coś robiła a potem myślała. Jej brat często musiał "sprowadzać ją na ziemię". Czasem jej zachowania nie można było w żaden logiczny sposób zrozumieć. Tak jak teraz - musiała iść do parku żeby pomyśleć. Justin na takie pomysły tylko przymykał oko, bo wiedział, że jeśli siostra nie zrobi tego co chce, nie będzie w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Florencja odeszła od płotu. Usłyszała wszystko co powinna wiedzieć. Ta dwójka nie była jej przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Ale nie byli też wariatami. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby powiedzieli jej osobiście, że są z alternatywnej linii czasu, nie uwierzyłaby im. Ale oni rozmawiali o tym między sobą, nie wiedząc, że ich podsłuchuje, więc coś musiało być na rzeczy. Flo nie bardzo wiedziała czym jest alternatywna linia czasu i jakie konsekwencje może mieć to jeśli ją zmienią. Ale znała kogoś kto będzie wiedział. Jej przyjaciółka - Olivia. Florencja to inteligentna dziewczyna, jednak bardzo leniwa. Ściąga na sprawdzianach i spisuje prace domowe. Robi za szkolnego łobuza. Nie przywiązuje wielkiej wagi do nauki, od tego ma swoją kujonkę. O przepraszam! Prymuskę. Olivia nie znosi być nazywana kujonką. Kujon to osoba, która cały czas siedzi w książkach i wkuwa coś na pamięć. Olivia ma bardzo dobrą pamięć więc nie ma potrzeby niczego wkuwać. Dlatego irytuje ją kiedy ktoś nazywa ją (nawet nie obraźliwie, lecz dla żartów) kujonką. Florencję i Olivię łączy specyficzna więź. Są przykładem przyjaźni pomiędzy geniuszem, a łobuzem. Zabawne, że kiedyś taka sama więź łączyła ich ojców. Jak tylko jej rodzice pojechali, Flo zamknęła drzwi na klucz i poszła do swojej przyjaciółki. Florencja wparowała na podwórko. - Olivia, musimy pogadać. - Nawet się nie przywitasz?! - powiedział blond włosy chłopak o zielonych oczach i trójkątnej głowie. - Witaj, kujonie. - powiedziała Florencja nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - wykrzyknął chłopak gotując się ze złości. - Nie mów tak do mnie gnojku, bo cię spiorę. - powiedziała Flo patrząc na niego z wyższością. Nie wiedzieć czemu postawiła sobie za punkt honoru dokuczanie temu chłopakowi. Była od niego o rok starsza, wyższa i silniejsza. Co ciekawe, ilekroć ojciec tego chłopaka, przychodził do rodziców Flo, się na nią naskarżyć, to jej matka nie zwracała na to uwagi, tak jakby wyrażała milczącą zgodę na to co robi jej córka. Dzięki temu Florencja czuła się bezkarnie, nawet na nie swoim podwórku. Młodsza o sześć lat, rudowłosa siostra chłopaka, która przed chwilą skakała wokół swojego brata, słysząc słowa Florencji, pobiegła z płaczem do domu. - Leć i się skarż mazepo! Na ciebie też przyjdzie pora! Wtedy z domu wyszedł ojciec tych dzieci. Jego mała córeczka trzymała się jego nogi, wciąż łkając. - Florencjo, ile razy mam ci powtarzać żebyś tu nie przychodziła. - powiedział spokojnie, aczkolwiek groźnie i stanowczo. - Oczywiście panie Flynn. Chciałam tylko porozmawiać z Olivią. Od jej mamy dowiedziałam się, że jest właśnie tutaj. - Więc idźcie stąd obie. - wyganiał je Fineasz. - Już idziemy. Do widzenia. - powiedziała Olivia chwytając Flo za rękę i wyprowadzając ją z ogródka. - Do widzenia. - odparł Fineasz. Florencja nie powiedziała nic. Jak tylko dziewczyny wyszły z ogródka, Olivia spojrzała karygodnie na Florencję. - Jak ty się zachowujesz?! - powiedziała. - Normalnie. - odparła Flo wzruszając ramionami. - Mam do ciebie ważną sprawę. - Dlaczego dokuczasz Johnowi? - Nie drążmy tego tematu, to co mam ci do powiedzenia jest naprawdę ważne! - I co miało znaczyć, jak to małej Sophie powiedziałaś "Na ciebie też przyjdzie pora!"?! Ona jest od ciebie młodsza o siedem lat! Chyba nie zamierzasz jej w przyszłości dokuczać?! - Kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość?! - Nie dokuczaj Johnowi! - Bo co?! - Bo to bardzo mądry i inteligentny chłopak, w dodatku utalentowany... - I ci się podoba. - Wcale, że nie! - Wcale, że tak! - Zostawmy temat moich miłosnych zainteresowań! O co chciałaś mnie zapytać? - No nareszcie! Co to jest alternatywna linia czasu? - Od kiedy interesuje cię czasoprzestrzeń? - Po prostu mi odpowiedz! - Alternatywna linia czasu, to świat, który może różnić się od naszego, świat powstały w wyniku... - A! Czyli inny wymiar! - Nie! Alternatywna linia czasu, to coś zupełnie innego! - Więc co to jest? - Nie przerywaj mi, to ci wyjaśnię. Alternatywna linia czasu, to rzeczywistość powstała przez ingerencję kogoś z przyszłości w wydarzenia z przeszłości. - Aha. A po polsku? - Oh! Cofasz się w czasie, zmieniasz bieg czasu, na przykład rozmawiasz z kimś i podsuwasz mu jakiś pomysł, na który sam by nie wpadł, on go realizuje i kiedy wracasz do swoich czasów, okazuje się, że zastajesz całkiem inny świat. - Coś takiego jak w „Powrocie do przyszłości 2“? - Tak. - A... to teraz rozumiem. Oli, możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale mamy poważny problem. - Jaki niby? Cofnęłaś się w czasie i zmieniłaś bieg czasu. Nie sądzę. Nie umiałabyś zrobić wehikułu czasu. - Ja nie, ale utalentowany inżynier tak. - Kto na przykład? - Na przykład córka Fineasza. Olivia wybuchła śmiechem. - Sophie! Chyba żartujesz! Jak już to John... - Nie mówię o Sophie, tylko o córce Fineasza z alternatywnej linii czasu. - Co? Alternatywna linia czasu nie istnieje, powstałaby jakby ktoś z nasze rzeczywistości zmienił bieg czasu... - Oli, a co jeśli to nasza linia czasu powstała w wyniku ingerencji kogoś z innej linii? - O czym ty mówisz? - Dzisiaj na nasze podwórko wtargnęła jakaś dziewczyna, mniej więcej w twoim wieku. Uważała, że jest córką mojej mamy i była do niej bardzo podobna. A skoro nie jest moją siostrą, to musi pochodzić z innej linii czasu. - A skąd wniosek, że jest córką Fineasza? - Czytałam pamiętnik mojej mamy. Zawsze żywiła uczucie względem ojca Johna. Pewnie dlatego godzi się na to, żebym dokuczała jego dzieciom. Chce się w ten sposób odegrać, za to, że nie są razem. Nie wiem kogo innego córką mogłaby być ta dziewczyna. Ale wygląda na to, że jest moją siostrą przyrodnią z alternatywnej linii czasu. Wyrzuciłam z ogródka własną siostrę... - A może to jakaś wariatka? Albo robiła sobie żarty? - Też tak myślałam, ale potem podsłuchałam rozmowę jej i jakiegoś chłopaka. Z tego wynika, że oni faktycznie są z alternatywnej linii czasu. I z tego też wynika, że oni stworzyli naszą rzeczywistość. - W takim razie musimy ich natychmiast znaleźć, zanim postanowią znów cofnąć się w czasie i zniszczyć naszą rzeczywistość! Jeśli ich nie powstrzymamy, ani ty, ani John, ani Sophie, nigdy się nie urodzicie! - Spokojnie, nie cofną się w czasie, dopóki nie dowiedzą się dlaczego moja mama wyszła za mojego tatę. - A jak się dowiedzą? - Niby jak? Tylko ja wiem jak jest naprawę, bo czytałam pamiętni mamy. - Florencjo, możesz nazywać tę dziewczynę swoją siostrą, ale ona jest poniekąd twoją odpowiedniczką. Możecie posiadać te same cechy charakteru. Ona też może wiedzieć gdzie twoja mama trzyma pamiętnik. - Nawet jeśli, to nie wejdzie do mojego domu, bo zamknęłam go na klucz. - Skoro to córka pana Flynna, to znajdzie jakiś sposób. - O kurczę! Dobra, to ja ją znajdę, a ty wtajemnicz we wszystko Johna. Ta sprawa jego też dotyczy. Shiri i Justin siedzieli na ławce w parku. Brunet powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. - No i wymyśliłaś coś wreszcie?! - wykrzyknął. - A wiesz, że tak? Wpadłam na pewien pomysł, właśnie w tym momencie, kiedy na mnie krzyknąłeś. - odparła. Justin przewrócił oczami i powiedział: - Szkoda, że nie krzyknąłem na ciebie wcześniej. No to na jaki pomysł wpadłaś? - Włamiemy się do domu mamy i pana Van Stomma i znajdziemy pamiętnik mamy. Ja się dowiem jak to się stało, że mama za niego wyszła, a potem wrócimy i wszystko naprawimy. - To nie będzie konieczne. - usłyszeli za sobą głos. Oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę. Za nimi stała Florencja z różowym zeszycikiem w rękach. - Ja wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Jesteście z alternatywnej linii czasu prawda? - Nie. - odparł Justin przyglądając się jej podejrzliwie. - Skąd wiesz? - powiedziała zlękniona Shiri przypominając sobie, jak rano Florencja wyrzuciła ją z ogródka. Justin spojrzał politowany na siostrę. Uważał, że nie powinni wszystkiego mówić Florencji. Florencja uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie i usiadła na ławce obok Shiri. - Nigdy was tu nie widziałam, w tej linii czasu nie istniejecie. - Tak, domyśliliśmy się. - powiedziała Shiri, która poczuła nagłą sympatię do swojej alternatywnej odpowiedniczki, która była zarazem odpowiedniczką jej brata, a także odpowiedniczką Emily i jej siostry Izy i brata Jeeta. Flo była połączeniem ich wszystkich. - Czyimi dziećmi jesteście? - Fineasza i Izabeli. - odparła Shiri zanim Justin zdążył się odezwać. Chłopak strzelił bezbłędnego facepalma. - Tak myślałam. - odparła Florencja wciąż się uśmiechając. - A twój kolega? - To mój brat. - Ah, tego się nie spodziewałam. No cóż, macie prawo nie być na bieżąco. Na pewno to wy wywołaliście ten paradoks czasowy? - Jaki paradoks, jesteśmy z innego wymiaru! - wtrącił Justin zanim Shiri zdołała coś powiedzieć. - Z innego wymiaru? - odparła Flo zbita z pantałyku. - Nie. Jesteśmy z alternatywnej linii czasu, wygląda na to, że mój brat myli te pojęcia. - powiedziała Shiri patrząc na Justina z szyderczym uśmiechem. Chłopak znów wykonał bezbłędnego facepalma. - To my stworzyliśmy świat, w którym żyjesz. Tak naprawdę nie powinien on istnieć. - Och, więc dlaczego tego nie zmienicie? - powiedziała Flo. Justin przyglądał jej się podejrzliwie. Dlaczego zachęca ich do zmienienia biegu czasu? Jaki ma w tym cel? Przecież jak to zrobią, ona nigdy nie przyjdzie na świat. - Chcemy to zrobić, ale najpierw chciałabym się dowiedzieć jak to się stało, że twoi rodzice są razem. - słowa Shiri przerwał kolejny bezbłędny facepalm w wykonaniu Justina. - Justin, możesz przestać się walić w głowę? - Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego moi rodzice są razem? - Tak. Pomożesz mi się dowiedzieć? - Jasne! Przecież jesteśmy siostrami. - odparła z uśmiechem Flo. - Popatrz. - powiedziała pokazując jej pamiętnik. - Skarbnica wiedzy o naszej mamie. Już go przeczytałam, więc ci opowiem. Po tym jak mama zerwała z Fineaszem, spędziła cały dzień płacząc w parku. Tak się składa, że wieczorem, tego samego dnia, miał się odbyć bal z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. Kiedy mama wracała do domu, przechodziła obok miejsca w którym się on odbywał. Niedaleko samotnie siedział mój tata, który nie miał pary. Mama podeszła do niego i zaczęli rozmawiać. Od zawsze byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i w ramach przyjaźni, postanowili pójść razem na bal. Mama pobiegła do domu, przebrała się w sukienkę w kolorze morskiej zieleni, gdyż róż kojarzył jej się z Fineaszem, dla którego ubierała się na ten kolor. Przetańczyli ze sobą całą noc. Mama przestała odwiedzać Fineasza i coraz częściej chodziła do mojego taty. Zaczęli chodzić na randki, a potem stali się parą. Jakiś czas później, tata oświadczył się mamie, potem wzięli ślub, a na koniec na świat przyszłam ja. - Florencja się uśmiechnęła. - Przeżyłam na tym świecie całe dwanaście lat. Dla was to zaledwie godzina, bo tyle czasu tu już jesteście, prawda? Ale ja nie istnieję godzinę, ja żyję już 12 lat. - powiedziała wciąż się uśmiechając. Justin wykrył w tych słowach drugie dno. I zrozumiał, że Florencja za wszelką cenę nie pozwoli im zmienić biegu czasu. - Dziękuję, że nam o tym powiedziałaś. - powiedziała Shiri. - Nie ma za co siostrzyczko. - odparła Flo. - Na was chyba już czas. - To prawda. - powiedziała Shiri wyciągając pilot do podróżowania w czasie. - Shiri, nie! - wykrzyknął Justin, w tym samym momencie Florencja wyrwała jej z rąk pilota i zaczęła uciekać. Justin zaczął ją gonić. Wtedy Flo wsiadła na rower, który stał oparty o drzewo i odjechała. Justin zatrzymał się zrezygnowany. - Mogłem domyślić się, że nie przyszła tu na piechotę. - wyszeptał sam do siebie, po czym spojrzał na siostrę. - Widzisz co najlepszego zrobiłaś?! - wykrzyknął. Shiri nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Patrzyła na brata z przerażeniem. - Co ja zrobiłam... - wyszeptała. - Jak my teraz wrócimy do domu?! Wątpię żeby udało się nam zabrać ten pilot Florencji. - Możemy zbudować nowy... - Jak?! Nie mamy części. - Możemy poprosić o pomoc Xaviera i Freda... albo Olivię. - W tej linii czasu oni nas nie znają. - mimo tych słów Justin zaczął się uspokajać. Powoli dostrzegał zalety planu Shiri. Xavier i Fred mogli by im pomóc, gdyby wyjaśnili im całą sprawę. W tej rzeczywistości pewnie nawet nie mają kuzynów, bo za kogo mógł wyjść ich ojciec, jak nie za ich matkę? - Moglibyśmy im to wyjaśnić... - starała się przekonać brata Shiri. - Dobra. Chodźmy do Xava i Freda. Oni prędzej nam pomogą niż Olivia. - Skąd ten wniosek? - Bo to nasi kuzyni. Nie wiadomo jak by zareagowała Olivia. - Więc chodźmy. Shiri i Justin szli ulicami przedmieść. Nagle Justin się przewrócił. - Uważaj jak chodzisz. - powiedziała Shiri. Normalnie, zaśmiałaby się, ale w tym momencie nie było jej do śmiechu. Chciała jak najszybciej naprawić błąd. Spojrzała na Justina. Podnosił się. Jednak zbyt wolno. Zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Shiri przykucnęła przy nim. - Co ci jest? - Shiri ja... źle się czuję. - odparł. - Daj ręce, pomogę ci wstać. - powiedziała jego siostra. Justin podał jej ręce. Shiri złapała go mocno i chciała go podnieść, jednak zauważyła, że są one przezroczyste. - Justin... - powiedziała z przerażeniem. Spojrzała na swojego brata. Nie tylko jego ręce były przezroczyste. On cały był przezroczysty. - Co? - odparł z trudem. - Justin, ty znikasz! - wykrzyknęła przerażona. Nagle trafił ich jakiś zielony promień, który uwięził ich w jakiejś bańce. Bańka przyleciała na pobliski ogródek i zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. - Nie tylko wy potraficie budować cudaczne wynalazki. - powiedział trójkątnogłowy blondyn, patrząc na nich z wyższością. Oprócz niego, na podwórku była Florencja, ich znajoma Olivia i jakaś mała rudowłosa dziewczynka, która skakała wkoło krzycząc "Wielka bańka! Wielka bańka!" - Ta mała jest tak samo szurnięta co ty. - powiedział Justin do siostry. - Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. Jestem John Flynn, jestem... - Zadufanym w sobie egoistą. - powiedziała za niego Florencja. John spojrzał na nią spode łba. - Florencję, tę głup... Flo spojrzała na niego groźnie. - ...głup... głup... głupio-fajną... - mówił John, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - "Głupio-fajną"?! - wykrzyknęła Flo. - W szkole obkleję ci szafkę papierem toaletowym! - Nieważne! - odparł John. - Tak czy siak, ją już znacie. To jest Olivia Tijnder, moja przyjaciółka. A ta mała, to moja siostra Sophie. - Olivia, pomóż nam. Przecież się przyjaźnimy. - powiedziała Shiri. - Przyjaźnimy? Ja cię nie znam! Nie wiem nawet jak masz na imię. - Na pewno ma na imię tak jak ja. - powiedziała Flo. - Mama zawsze chciała nazwać córkę Florencja. - Mam na imię Shiri. - Shiri? Dziwne... Jesteś pewna, że to wasza linia czasu jest główną? - Kim jest matka Josha i Sophie? - spytał Justin, a właściwie wyszeptał. Nie miał siły by powiedzieć to głośniej. Znikał. - Co on tam szepcze? - spytała Olivia. - Pyta, kto jest ich matką. - powiedziała Shiri patrząc na Josha. - Steph Flynn. Z domu Winner. - odparł Josh. - Ciocia Steph?! A co z wujkiem Ferbem? - To w waszej rzeczywistości nasza mama jest żoną wujka Ferba? W naszej on jest wdowcem. - powiedział Josh. - To znaczy, że w tej rzeczywistości Clarie i Sydney też nie istnieją... - wyszeptała do siebie Shiri, a potem powiedziała na głos. - Jak to się stało? - Po prostu, moi rodzice się zakochali. - powiedział Josh. Florencja zaśmiała się. - Nie prawda! - A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? - Bo czytałam pamiętnik mamy. A ona napisała, że twoja mama Steph wyszła za Fineasza, bo chciała zrobić na złość Ferbowi, wychodząc za jego brata. A twój tata Fineasz wyszedł za Stephanie, bo chciał zrobić na złość mojej mamie. Josh wzruszył ramionami. Nie bardzo go obchodziły rozterki miłosne jego rodziców. - Co zamierzacie z nami zrobić? - spytała Shiri. - Zostawimy was w tej bańce, dopóki nie znikniecie. - odparła Olivia. - Twój brat już znika, zaraz przyjdzie kolej na ciebie. - Nie lubię patrzeć na sceny śmierci. - stwierdziła Florencja. - Kto chce uczcić zwycięstwo sokiem pomarańczowym? - Ja! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Josh i Olivia. - Sok pomarańcowy! Sok pomarańcowy! - krzyczała Sophie. Cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę domu. - To dziwne, że twoja siostra porafi mówić "r", a nie potrafi mówić "cz". - mówiła Flo do Josha. Shiri spojrzała na brata. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Przepraszam Justin, to moja wina. - powiedziała. Justin był już niemalże niewidoczny. Shiri spojrzała na swoje ręce. One też powoli robiły się przezroczyste. Wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Justin przenikną przez bańkę, niczym duch. Podczołgał się do maszyny i okiem inżyniera przyjrzał się przyciskom. Znalazł wyłącznik i próbował go wyłączyć, jednak jego palec przenikną przez maszynę. Justin spróbował jeszcze raz. Całą swoją wolę skupił na swoim palcu. Udało się. Bańka zniknęła, a Shiri była wolna. Siostra podbiegła do brata. - Justin... - wyszeptała, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak to możliwe, że jej brat przeniknął przez bańkę i przycisk, a nie przenikną przez ziemię. - Shiri, nie pozwól nam zmienić bieg czasu. - powiedział po czym znikną. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę maszyny i zauważyła, że jej ręce też znikają. - Muszę się spieszyć. - wyszeptała. Zaczęła rozmontowywać maszynę Josha i budować wehikuł w postaci pilota. Kiedy tylko skończyła cofnęła się w czasie. Właśnie w tym momencie z domu wyszli Josh, Olivia, Sophie i Florecja. - Uciekli! - wykrzyknął Josh. - Jak zmienią bieg czasu, nigdy się nie urodzicie. - powiedziała przerażona Olivia. - Nie cę się nie urocić! - wykrzyknęła Sophie. - Nie pozwolę na to! - powiedziała Florencja. Wyjęła z kieszeni pilota, który wcześniej zabrała Shiri i cofnęła się w czasie. Shiri czuła się coraz gorzej. Znikała jak Justin. W końcu zobaczyła siebie. Szła gotowa zatrzymać Irvinga. Ostatkami sił zaczęła biec, by siebie zatrzymać. Wpadła na samą siebie. Shiri która chciała zatrzymać Irvinga (Shiri1), spojrzała na Shiri, która wróciła z alternatywnej przyszłości (Shiri2). - Plan nie wypalił i wróciłam sama siebie powstrzymać? - spytała Shiri1. - Chwila, dlaczego ty znikasz?! - W alternatywnej linii czasu, tej którą stworzyliśmy, nigdy się nie urodziliśmy. - powiedziała Shiri2. - Mama jest z panem Van Stommem, a tata z ciocią Steph. - Co?! - Nie możesz powstrzymać Irvinga! - powiedziała Shiri2, po czym zniknęła. Została tylko Shiri1. - Mama i pan Van Stomm?! To znaczy, że tą lepszą matką Emily, byłaby moja mama. - mówiła sama do siebie Shiri. - Ciekawe jak wyglądałyby dzieci mamy i pana Van Stomma. Byłyby połączeniem mnie, Justina, Emily, Izy i Jeeta. Ale jaja. Irving był już bardzo blisko ogródka Fineasza i Ferba, ale nagle na ulicę wybiegła jakaś brązowowłosa dziewczyna, krzycząc: - Panie Du Bois! Panie Du Bois! Proszę zaczekać! - krzyczała, a widząc, że to nie przynosi rezultatów, wykrzyknęła: - Irving! Wtedy Irving się odwrócił. - O nie. - wyszeptała Shiri, po czym zaczęła biec w ich stronę i krzyknęła: - Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi! Fineasz i Ferb budują wehikuł czasu! Słysząc to, Irving biegiem ruszył w stronę ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. - Nie! - krzyknęła brązowowłosa. Słysząc to Shiri, była pewna, że ta dziewczyna pochodzi z alternatywnej rzeczywistości i nie chce dopuścić do tego by Shiri zmieniła jej przyszłość. Shiri podobnie jak Florencja potrafiła szybko kojarzyć fakty. - A może cofnąłbym się w czasie? - powiedział Fineasz. Wtedy Irving wpadł do ogródka i wykrzyknął: - Budujecie wehikuł czasu?! Justin słysząc to zmarszczył brwi. Odszedł od płotu i spojrzał w stronę Shiri. Goniła jakąś brunetkę. - Justin, zatrzymaj ją! - krzyknęła Shiri. Justin staną brunetce na drodze. Rozpędzona dziewczyna nie zdołała, ani go wyminąć, ani się zatrzymać, więc wpadła na niego. Oboje runęli na bruk. Shiri podbiegła do nich i uruchomiła wehikuł czasu. Cała trójka przeniosła się do przyszłości. Brunetka podnosła się. Wyjęła coś z kieszeni. Shiri zauważyła, że to taki sam wehikuł czasu, jak ten który ona ma w ręku. Tylko, że pilot brunetki był zniszczony. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Shiri. Wyrwała jej z ręki pilot i zaczęła uciekać. - Ej! - krzyknęła Shiri. Całe szczęście w ich stronę szła Izabela Van Stomm, siostra Emily. Pomachała im na powitanie. - Zatrzymaj ją! - krzyknęła Shiri. Czternastolatka spojrzała na brunetkę, która chciała ją wyminąć. Złapała ją i zabrała jej pilot. - A co to takiego? - powiedziała. - Zniszcz to! - wykrzyknęła Shiri biegnąca w jej stronę. Iza wzruszyła ramionami. - Jak sobie życzysz. - powiedziała. Rzuciła pilot na ziemię i rozdeptała go. - Nie... - wyszeptała brunetka. Iza spojrzała na nią. Brunetka była do niej bardzo podobna. Miała taki sam odcień skóry, taki sam nos, takie same usta i piegi. - Kim ty jesteś? - spytała Iza. - Jestem Florencja. Twoja siostra. - Bzdura. Wtedy do nich dobiegła Shiri. - Dzięki. - powiedziała do Izabeli. - Kto to jest? - Nie wiem tego, wiem, że pochodzi z alternatywnej linii czasu. - Z czego? - Ja i Justin zmieniliśmy bieg czasu. Nie dopuściliśmy rodziców do spotkania z twoją matką... - Co?! - Ups... dlaczego ja mam taki długi język? - Pomyślałaś o tym, że się nigdy nie urodzę?! - Iza, ja... - Pomyślałaś o moim rodzeństwie?! - Ja... - Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek myślisz?! - Myślałam, że... - Myślałaś?! - Iza posłuchaj... - Chyba nie myślałaś! Nienawidzę cię! - Chciałam, żebyście miały lepszą matkę! - Nie potrzebuję innej matki! Właśnie wtedy przyszedł Justin. - Miło, że spytałaś się jak się czuję. - powiedział, cały obolały po upadku z Florencją na chodnik. Florencja zaśmiała się. Siedziała na chodniku. Znikała, tak jak wcześniej Shiri i Justin. - Zabawne, że twój ojciec wyszedł za jej matkę, w wyniku czego się nigdy nie urodziła. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie to, nie zmieniałaby czasu z powrotem. - - Mój ojciec i jej matka? - powtórzyła Izabela. - Nie prawda! - powiedziała Shiri. – Iza, posłuchaj… - Nie kłamię. - odparła Flo. - Jestem waszą siostrą. Niby dlaczego zrezygnowałaś ze zmiany biegu czasu? - Miałem ją spytać o to samo. - powiedział Justin. - Bo zjawiła się druga ja i powiedziała, że plan nie wypalił, że nigdy nie urodziliśmy. - odparła Shiri. - A jak myślisz, dlaczego się nie urodziliście? - spytała Flo. - Bo twoja matka była z jej ojcem. - mówiąc to spojrzała na Izę. - A zamiast was wszystkich na świat przyszłam ja. - znów spojrzała na Shiri. - Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałaś, postanowiłaś znów odmienić bieg czasu. Chciałam ci w tym przeszkodzić, bo wtedy ja bym zniknęła. I znikam, nie udało mi się. Wybacz mała, szalona Sophie, wybacz John, nigdy nie przyjdziecie na świat. Wybacz Olivio, drugiej takiej przyjaciółki nie będziesz miała. - To straszne. - wyszeptała Izabela. - A to wszystko przez ciebie Shiri! Gdyby nie ty, nie było by dwóch alternatywnych linii czasu, z których może istnieć tylko jedna! - Tak, a Florencji nigdy by nie było! - usiłowała się bronić Shiri. - A teraz jest i po co? Po to tylko, żeby zniknąć! - odparła Iza. Shiri nie wiedziała jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu się odwróciła i odeszła. - Musimy ją stąd zabrać. - powiedział Justin patrząc na Florencję. Ludzie się przestraszą jak zobaczą na chodniku znikającą dziewczynę. Izabela kiwnęła głową i pomogła Florencji wstać. Ta już się nie broniła. Wiedziała, że przegrała. Nie ma takich zdolności jak Shiri czy Justin, nie zbuduje sobie sama wehikułu czasu. Shiri weszła do domu. Zobaczyła Justina i Izę siedzących przy stole. Iza spojrzała na nią spode łba. Wciąż była na nią wściekła. - Iza, nie obrażaj się na mnie. - powiedziała Shiri. - Prawie doprowadziłaś do tego, że się nie urodziłam! - Ale ostatecznie wszystko skończyło się dobrze. - Dobrze?! W piwnicy umiera nasza przyrodnia siostra! To ma być dobrze?! - W piwnicy?! Zamknęliście ją w piwnicy?! W mojej piwnicy?! Shiri pobiegła prosto do "swojej" piwnicy. Weszła do środka. Naprzeciwko niej ostatkiem sił stanęła Florencja. Wyglądała jak duch. Prawie nie było jej widać. Zerwała jakieś kable z urządzenia, które stało tuż obok. - Nie dotykaj! - powiedziała odrobinę zbyt późno Shiri łapiąc ją za rękę. Obie poraził prąd. Nie było to nic poważnego, Shiri poczuła tylko jak przez jej ciało przepływa jakaś energia. To było dla niej dziwne uczucie. Kiedyś Florencja wraz z Olivią rozmawiały o rozdwojeniu osobowości. Zastanawiały się jak to możliwe. Doszły do wniosku, że rozdwojenie jaźni może spowodować jakiś silny uraz lub jakieś przeżycie. Na przykład utrata pamięci. Flo nie wiedziała czy jej się uda. Ale w tej chwili była gotowa zrobić wszystko by przetrwać. - Nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz. - powiedziała po czym zniknęła. Shiri zamrugała oczami. - Dobra, to było dziwne. - powiedziała sama do siebie. Wyszła z piwnicy i poszła w stronę swojego pokoju na piętrze. - I co? - spytał Justin. - Nic. Florencja zniknęła. - odparła. - Idę odpocząć, to był ciężki dzień. Poszła w stronę swojego pokoju. Zatrzymała się przy ogromnym lustrze, które stało w jej pokoju. Zamiast swojego odbicia, w lustrze zobaczyła Florencję. - Witaj siostrzyczko. - powiedziała uśmiechając się. Shiri zamrugała oczami. W lustrze już nie było Florencji, lecz jej odbicie. - Jestem zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczona. - powiedziała i padła na łóżko.